


As It Should Be

by GhostySoldier



Series: The Poindexter Story [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Gen, Mentioned Abuse, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostySoldier/pseuds/GhostySoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clockwork watched the madness ensue over the student body at the sight of a single outcast sprawled against the concrete. As many cases like this as he’s seen, it shouldn’t surprise him that the victim resorted to this. But it did, it always did. And it saddened him that people would treat others in such a way. This was the worst case yet. He sighed as he saw the ones who once bullied Sidney gather around him and looking in slight horror to what they drove him to do.  With one last glance he waved his staff in front of the screen and looked away and spoke softly to no one in particular. “Everything is as it should be.”</p><p>Collab with of-gears-and-time from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sidney's Side

Sidney always knew it was coming. Every day, beaten up and mocked, ignored by his parents. He just couldn’t take it anymore. He sat in class, ignoring the crumpled papers being thrown at him, writing his final wishes instead of notes. The lunch bell rang, and he quietly folded the note, leaving it on his desk for the teacher to find. He left his backpack and notebooks there, he had no need for them anymore. The young teen, only a sophomore, did not go to the lunchroom.

He walked up the stairs, going to the roof, the place the botany class used for their gardens. He walked between the square garden plots and came to the edge, peering over at the courtyard where his peers were having lunch. It was a nice spring day. Sidney allowed a soft smile as a bird flew past him, but it wasn’t enough to change his mind. Holding his arms out to keep his balance, he put one foot on the ledge and then the other, just one more step and it would be all over.

Sidney looked down at the pavement of the courtyard, which eventually changed to grass after he guessed 40 square feet.Tables were scattered in the grass, and he could see his peers sitting down and leaving the school with their lunch trays. He was so high up he was getting dizzy, and felt sick. He always hated heights. He shuddered and closed his eyes, no, he couldn’t do it facing forward.

He stepped off the ledge momentarily, and turned around as if to turn back. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, he had to do it. It wasn’t like anyone would miss him. It wouldn’t be long before the bullies found their new favorite nerd to pick on, and his mother would drink away his memory within a month. His father? The bastard was never there, he wouldn’t find out about it until months later.

He wouldn’t be missed.

Sidney shook his head and took a step backwards onto the ledge once more. He resisted the urge to glance over his shoulder, ignoring the creeping fear. He clasped his hands close to his heart and whispered, “Please, God, forgive me.”

He took the final step back, falling, falling, falling….

Then came the splitting pain in the back of his head, the sickening crack and the startled cries, the clattering of lunch trays on the pavement. Finally, it all went black and faded away. Sidney Poindexter was dead.

 


	2. Clockwork's Side

Clockwork watched in his citadel as Sidney stood on the ledge of the school. He has watched this boy go day by day being bullied, neglected and forgotten. And as much as he would like to do something about it, he couldn’t. His mother? Too busy getting drunk to pay attention to him. Didn’t matter, she would get alcohol poisoning soon after. The boy’s father, if he was around things probably would have been more bearable for the kid.

Insulted and hated for being different, beaten for enjoying the little comforts in life; those were things that no one had to go through. Not that he could help. The time master could only meddle so many times and unfortunately this was not one of them. He watched as Sidney closed his eyes and hesitated for a moment.

He could always jump in. Just one timeout and he could save this boy. He would still live, Clockwork could even help turn his life around to being much more bearable and ,dare he say it, happy. But he couldn’t interfere. The poor kid had to die, and stopping it would cause the future some major changes. Something the Observants wouldn’t be too happy about.

He sighed and shook his head. If he stopped Sidney, nothing much would change for him.  The boy would still be bullied during school and forgotten at home. The screen focused on some of the faces of the people who constantly picked on the boy daily.

William Johnson, Austin Brett and Mortimer Easton never held back when hurting him physically and mentally. Trixie was no better though it was improper for a lady to even consider fighting , her words hurt just as much. Charles Valence and Ricky Trainor, well they were better. More of followers than leaders but at least knew when to back off a little.They were just in it for the kicks.

The view changed again as Sidney put his hands near his heart and whispered his last words before finally stepping off the ledge. One student happened to look up as he stepped off and screamed. Other’s followed the suit as Sidney landed on the pavement, his head cracked open. Several girls dropped their items and ran into the building to get away from the sight. Some ran to find a teacher or janitor. Stronger students watched as chaos started out in the courtyard. Lunchtrays dropped, food forgotten, some were still trying to wrap their heads over what had happened.

Clockwork watched the madness ensue over the student body at the sight of a single outcast sprawled against the concrete. As many cases like this as he’s seen, it shouldn’t surprise him that the victim resorted to this. But it did, it always did. And it saddened him that people would treat others in such a way. This was the worst case yet. He sighed as he saw the ones who once bullied Sidney gather around him and looking in slight horror to what they drove him to do.  With one last glance he waved his staff in front of the screen and looked away and spoke softly to no one in particular. “Everything is as it should be.”

 


End file.
